Mirrors
by IllBeThinkingBoutPJOWorldwide
Summary: A short story that came to mind when you place Leo with a mirror. Completely random. I've decided to make it into a series of oneshots about Lovable Leo. Enjoy!
1. Mirrors

Leo strolled into the bathroom of his cabin, and looked at the mirror above the sink. He saw himself, and thought he looked rather handsome today.

"Hey, sexy," Leo grinned at himself, "you look quite, uh, ravishing, today."

Leo then stepped to the left, and did a falsetto voice, "OMG, Terry, did you see Leo today? He looked, like, totally hot in his mechanic's belt!"

Leo stepped back to his right, and did an even higher voice, "I know right! I, like, soo want to go out with him! He's even hotter than Channing Tatum!"

Stepping in the middle, and flashed what was supposed to be a 'flirty' smirk. "Hey, ladies. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies later today."

Quickly, pretending to be 'Terry', he squealed, "YES! Vikki! He totes just asked us out!"

"Oh my gods! I've been waiting for this day! Of course we'll go, sexy!" He exclaimed in 'Vikki's' voice.

"Cool. I'll see you then," Leo flashed himself another smirk, and was about to leave the bathroom before he got an idea. Running back into character, he went into 'Terry'.

"Wait! Leo! Could you take off your shirt for us?" 'She' asked.

"'Course, babes." He took off his shirt, and started flexing in the mirror, when all of a sudden the bathroom door flew open, and standing in the doorway were Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Nico, and Thalia, all trying to hold in their laughter, but finally giving up and laughing out loud. They were literally ROFL-ing.

Leo was embarrassed, so while they were still having their laugh attack, he put on his shirt. Finally, they stopped, all red, and gasping for breath. "L-Leo, k-keep your voice d-down next time!" Nico managed to get out.

Quickly, the son of Hephaestus felt his cheeks start to heat up, so he did the only thing that came natural. Deflect embarrassment with humor, so his fingertips and hair caught fire, and he shouted, "FLAME ON!" Then he started doing the Gangnam Style horse dance thingy, that soon set everyone off into new hysterics.

Soon, when everyone was calmed down, and not on fire or dancing, Percy managed to gasp out, "Only you, Leo, only you." Then he walked away, soon followed by everyone else giving him knowing smiles.

The Repair Boy groaned. He had about two minutes before the whole camp found out about this incident.

* * *

**Surely I'm not the only one who pictures Lovable Leo doing this, right? Anyways, this popped into my head for a random reason, so, yeah. Until next time! :D**

**~IllBeThinkingBoutPJOWorldwide**


	2. Not A Very Good Day

"Piper, do I have to?" Leo whined. He was currently being dragged to the Aphrodite cabin by Piper 'Beauty Queen' McLean.

"Yes, Leo. You said you'd do anything to get us not to tell the Stolls about that, um, _incident _in the bathroom." She replied.

That was true. Leo Valdez had begged his friends to not tell the camp about that little scene he had been putting on in the bathroom. In return, he had promised each one of them a favor if they didn't tell, and Piper was the first to claim her reward.

So, this was how Leo found himself in the Aphrodite cabin, surrounded by girls who probably wanted to play dress-up with him. Now, Leo enjoys attention by the ladies, especially the ones he would consider attractive, but this type of attention? No way. He'd rather be chased around by Thalia and her hunters than this.

Lacy walked up to him with a yellow sundress, and held it against his frame. "Perfect!" She shouted, causing all the girls to squeal, and the guys to smirk. Piper stepped out of the circle with a bag of makeup and Leo groaned.

"Sorry, Leo," Piper laughed. "Who wants to apply the makeup?" Drew ran forward and grabbed the bag from Piper. She bounded up to Leo, smiling evilly.

"Now, hold still, hon. Once I get done with you, you're going to look magnificent." She said as she started applying blush to Leo's cheeks.

Despite his embarrassment, Leo had to ask, "What exactly are you going to do to me?"

"Well," Started Mitchell, "basically, we're going to make you look like a girl."

"No!" Leo shouted, "I refuse to leave this cabin looking like a girl!"

"Leo, this was part of our deal, remember?" Piper frowned. "If you don't agree, I'm going to have to tell everyone."

Leo knew she was right, but he still didn't want to do it. So, he tried sprinting for the door, but he was blocked by two of the boys in the cabin. Piper sighed, "He's not gonna do this willingly, so I guess we can use the knock-out perfume." Drew looked excited, so Piper continued. "Only this time, though." This caused Drew to pout, but she opened her designer jacket and pulled out a heart shaped vial with a purple looking liquid in it.

"Sweet dreams, Leo," She grinned.

* * *

When Leo awoke, he found all the members of the Aphrodite cabin smirking at him. He quickly searched his memory, trying to remember why he was here. Coming to the conclusion, he groaned. "What did you guys do to me?"

"Just enhanced your fashion style. Nothing to worry about, Leo." Lacy said casually, and then an evil smile came onto her face. "Or maybe I should say Lea?"

The rest of her cabin mates snickered, as Leo got a horrified look on his face. He quickly got up off the floor and ran to the nearest mirror. When he looked at his reflection, he let out a girlish scream. This was _not _the way Leo looked when he entered the cabin. The person in the mirror had on light blue eyeshadow, which somehow made his eyes look lighter, eyeliner, which made his eyes stand out even more, and a faint blush on his tanned skin.

That was only the makeup. The reflection was wearing the same yellow sundress Lacy had earlier, and whit flats, which Leo had _no idea _how his feet managed to fit into. Turning back to the group of fashion designers, he shouts "What did you do to me?!"

Piper steps forward and took his hand in hers. "I kept my part of the idea, and now you have to keep yours." She started to walk toward the door, but then she turned around. "Also, what you're wearing is enchanted. It can't be taken off until a child of Aphrodite says so."

Leo looked down sadly, "And now I guess you won't take it off until we walk outside." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Piper nodded, and Leo sighed, walking outside with her.

"You were actually willing to come outside," Piper started, walking away from her cabin, with Leo right behind her.

"Yeah," Leo noticed all the looks he was getting. "I figured it's best to get it over with already."

"True. Well, come on, we've got the whole camp to run around."

* * *

By the time they had finished their circuit around camp, Leo was exhausted. He had many people calling out to him, and even a few asking for pictures. If he had to choose the worse encounter, it would've had to be the Stolls. They took it upon themselves to laugh for five minutes straight, snap a picture, and then they decided to join Piper and Leo with a video camera, filming all the reactions and Leo's embarrassment.

Now, here they were, standing in the middle of the clearing where the cabins were. A lot of people had heard about what was going on, and they were standing on their porches, laughing at Leo.

"Alright!" Leo exclaimed. "We're done, now, Piper, take this damn curse off of me!"

"If you want, then fine." Piper smiled. "I pronounce these clothes… UNFASHIONABLE!" There was a bright light, and a spray of glitter, causing everyone around to cough. When they opened their eyes though, they found Leo standing in his Super Mario boxers. This caused everyone to laugh even harder, and Leo didn't understand until he looked down. He noticed the Stolls filming him, and he decided the best thing to do right now was to run.

Yelling out a bunch of curses, he ran away from the clearing, but Travis wasn't done just yet. "Yeah, run Flame Boy, run!" He yelled at Leo's retreating figure.

Leo looked over his shoulder, and managed a 'Shut up, Stoll!' before he tripped over a rock. Groaning, he heard the laughter get even louder. "I am soooo gonna kill Piper next time I see her," he muttered to himself before taking off once more.

**Well, I decided to make this into a series of oneshots about our Lovable Leo. If you have any ideas, write them in the reviews, and I'll see what I can do with them.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**~IllBeThinkingBoutPJOWorldwide**


End file.
